Wakono Niata
by Kristine Rose
Summary: a request for my friend she begged me tell me what you guys think


my lastest fan fic I know I should update my other ones I'll my other fics on working progess. Also my mmppp is done I just need to type it lol sorry guys but please enjoy this request that my friend begged me to do

**_

* * *

_**

**_Wakono Niata_**

By Kristine Rose

It was a midsummer day, when I met him. He was quiet weird at that time, but than again, he might have thought that I was weird too. His partner was weird as well. He kinda looked like a shark. I was supposed to work with them for about a month that turned into a year.

"Niata let's go." I heard him call to me. "Yeah." I replied back and shut my book, then put it away. I grabbed my Akatsuki coat and hat. I opened the door and there the shark man was chuckling. "What took you so long?" he asked. I smirked and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know." "Let's go," he said. "Alright Itachi-san." The shark man replied. We left and headed for Konoha.

The shark man's name is Kisame. He is…er…was…uh, well you decide, one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen from Land of the Mist. My other partner (who I address as Dana) is Uchiha Itachi. The man who killed his entire clan in a single night. Save for his pitiful-not-prettier-than-his-brother-and-defiantly-not-smarker/hotter younger brother. Some people call him crazy. I would call him misunderstood.

We reached an opening in the forest. I pulled my hand through my coat and reached for my bag that was resting on my left hip. I put my arm back through the sleeve. "Hurry up we don't have all day." Kisame yelled at me. I glared at him. "How dare he tell me what to do." I thought. In my hand was a paper crane bird. I threw it in up in the air and made the bird seal with my hands. My paper crane transformed into a large bird. The three of us boarded him and took off to Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha: Umazuki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura were sitting down for lunch. "The mission was easier then I expected" Sakura commented. "No kidding. We creamed those guys in no time." Naruto cheered. Sasuke smirked. "We didn't even waste ¼ of our chakra." He said.

"Uchiha-san! Haruno! Naruto-kun!" Mikaru yelled out to them. Mikaru knew team 7 through her team. "Mikaru-chan!" another girl called out. "Aki-san! Mikaru-san!" A boy called out. This was medical squad 1. Haru: the only boy, master of fire jutsu, 12 years old. Mikaru: the oldest girl, master of water jutsu, 11years old, has a crush on Haru. Last is Aki: 11years old, master with kunais and fire jutsu, has a crush on Sasuke.

Aki caught up to Mikaru. She tackled her. They fell to the ground. All the girls giggled. Aki helped Mikaru up. "Mikaru-chan what are you doing here?" Aki asked her. Mikaru pointed at Sakura. "I'm here to tell Haruno that Godaime is looking for her." She said.

Sakura dropped her chopsticks and ran as fast as she could. Haru and Mikaru followed her. Aki giggled. She then started to walk back to Godaime's office. "Aki wait" Sasuke yelled at her. She turned around and looked at him. He took a step and appeared in front of her. He lifted up her chin and their eyes met. "Aki what do you want to tell me?" He asked her. Sasuke has known Aki since they were little. Therefore, he could easily tell if she was hiding something. Her eyes widened, she then smiled and giggled. Aki moved her chin away from his hand. She bowed and left.

It had seemed that we have flew for days when it was only hours. Dana had suggested that we take a break. I had to compile, after all, it gave me a chance to stare at him without getting in trouble.

* * *

We sat down in a forest. We all have packed our own lunches. My lunch happened to be a turn sandwich. Thank you that the bread wasn't saggy. I hate it when that happens. Dana had some sushi and Kisame had something that I couldn't tell what it was. I was afraid to ask him. We finished lunch quicker then I wanted. After lunch, we headed out again.

We were a mile to reach the gates of Konoha, when a bunch of jourin came to stop us. Stupid move on their behalf. I was ready to pull out more of my paper cranes to kill them, but Dana stopped me. I saw Kisame pull out his sword. "Don't worry about the small fries," he told me. I nodded. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see all the blood. Dana led me away from the fight and straight to a side gate. Sharky could handle himself. That I was sure about.

* * *

Aki ran up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment building. She quickly turned the corner, sliding her hand on the wall for balance. She ran to the door just before Sasuke's. She fixed her composer. She walked up to his door. She took a deep breath and started to band on his door with her fist.

"Yeah, Yeah." Sasuke called but Aki didn't hear she was too busy knocking on the door. He opened the door and she fell into his chest. They both blushed. Aki pushed Sasuke back. A moment of time stopped as they stared in each other's eyes. He stepped aside and let Aki in. She bowed and entered. Sasuke went over and sat on his bed. Aki went and sat on a table close by.

"So what do I owe Godaime's number one medical nin?" He asked her. "…" He looked at her. "What's wrong Aki?" he asked her. "I'm not supposed to say." She muttered. He smirked. "Then why come down here when you can't tell me?" "I don't know…" "Aki?!" he yelled at stood up. She stood up as well.

"Tell me!" he demanded. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and buried her face in it, and muttered something. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "What?" "Itachi is back." His eyes widen. Sasuke pushed Aki aside, and left the room.

* * *

Dana and I were standing at the west side gate. Sharky was supposed to meet us inside the city. We had one job and that was to pick up Umazuki Naruto-kun. Easy right?

Dana looked at me. "I'm hungry." I muttered as my stomach growled at me. I looked up at him. I think I saw him smiled. Yeah right. He bought me so cotton candy. It got me to smile, just a little.

We then went straight to Naruto-kun's house. Traveling on rooftops was always a good idea. We got there unnoticed and faster then if we walked through the streets. I wondered what was taking Sharky so long. To kill a few jourin wasn't that hard.

Dana went up to the door. He knocked on it. Oh yeah the kid was just going to answer the door without a care in the world. Was he stupid? "Yeah?" the door opened. Okay so he is stupid. "Naruto-kun let's try this again. Come with us and you won't get killed." Dana told him. I noticed a shadow down the hallway. It was coming fast. I looked at Dana. Had he seen it? The outline was starting to look like a human. A boy even. "Itachi!" I heard him cry. I noticed the Chidori in his left hand.

I reacted. I stepped in front of Dana. I would take the hit for him. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming. I was going to die. Shit. I felt a gust of wind and the floor shook. I opened my eyes to find Kisame in front of me.

Kisame looked at me. "What's wrong? Didn't scare you did I?" "Nothing scares me." I told him. He chucked.

I looked past him to see that other kid just standing there. His Chidori was gone. I looked at Dana. Naruto-kun still hadn't moved. He was starting at Dana. "Dana do you know that other kid?" I asked him. He nodded. "Who is he?" I asked. Sharky spoke up. "Itachi-san's little brother." "Uchiha Sasuke…" I muttered.

Sasuke prepared another Chidori. Dana proved faster. He hit Sasuke knocking him out cold. Dana grabbed Naruto and knocked him out too. I wondered if he was mad or annoyed. Either way I was going to obey him.

* * *

Aki ran as fast as she could to outskirts of town. She stopped at a crossroad. "Which way?" she thought. She decided to go left. She reached to the opening of Konoha's gates. She keeps running.

* * *

Dana was carrying Naruto-kun over his shoulder. No one would notice the brat missing until Sasuke woke up…whenever that is. We reached the open field where we had lunch. Dana put Naruto-kun down. He turned his head my direction. "What's going on?" I thought. I turned around and saw a small girl. She looked no older then 11 maybe. She was glaring at us. "Are you Uchiha Itachi?" She asked. Dana walked past me. "So what if I am?" he asked her.

I swear her eyes got cold. "So you're the reason why Sasuke-sama suffers." She said. Dana smirked. I saw him active his Sharingan. She closed her eyes. What was she thinking? Coming here by her self nonetheless thinking that she could beat the great Itachi. How stupid. Sharky was chuckling.

"I know what happened that night. I know why Sasuke-sama wants to kill you. I…"she was cut off with two kunais coming at her. Both of them grazed her cheeks. My work of course. She looked at me. "Dana leave this brat to me." I told him. I felt his gaze on me. I walked in front of him and pulled out a few of my cranes. I had attached a few bombs to them so what? "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill) Everyone heard. Sasuke had blown up my cranes before I could. Now I was mad. How dare him.

The girl looked glad to see him. "Thank you Sasuke-sama." She said to him. "What the hell were you thinking coming here on your own? Did you really think that you could have beaten Itachi?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Sasuke-kun!" I heard another girl cry out. She was wearing red and her hair was pink. "Oh God" I muttered. She made red look really, really bad. Sasuke look at her. So did the other girl. "Haruno" the smaller girl replied. "Sakura." Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun, Aki-san is ok?" she helped Aki up. They both nodded.

Aki, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at me. I looked at Dana. "Get Naruto-kun and go I'll handle these brats." I told him and Sharky. I saw Sharky pick up the kid and leave. Dana stood there it looked like he was debating if he should leave me or not. I hoped he did leave. I turned and looked at the three kids. It should be too hard to fight them. I felt Dana's chakra next to me. He didn't look at me, but I knew he was going to help me.

Sasuke rushed at him and Sakura rushed at me. She threw four kunais thinking she could hit. I blocked all of them. Pulled out for cranes and had them explode near her. I heard her coughing in the smoke. Now was my chance to kill her. I threw a kunai at her neck. The smoke cleared and my kunai was on the floor at her feet. I looked over at the girl called Aki. She had thrown her own kunai and blocked mine.

I laughed. This little brat actually blocked my kunai. Not bad for a kid. I took a step and appeared behind Sakura. Her eyes widen when I grabbed her throat with my hand. I took out a kunai and held it just under her rib cage. Sasuke and Dana stopped their fight and looked over at us. I saw Aki look surprised as well. I ever so slowly slipped the kunai and cut her skin softly. She flinched. I added more pressure to it and nearly had the kunai's hilt in her stomach.

Sakura screamed. Sasuke came at me. He looked like he was going to kill me. When he was in reaching distance, I kicked him sending flying. I saw Dana smirk. Sakura was on the ground bleeding like hell. Aki was at her side trying her best the heal her. Sasuke slowly got up. He was coughing up blood. I didn't think I hit him that hard.

Dana looked at me. "Let's go now." He said and left. I followed him. Knowing the brats wouldn't be able to keep up.

* * *

Aki sat there. Sakura was starting to choke on her own blood. "Hang on Sakura" Aki told her trying to heal her. Sasuke crawled over to them. "I-I can't…can't breathe." Sakura choked out. "Shut Sakura." Sasuke told her. "Sasuke-san is right. Save your strength." Aki told her. Aki shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Sakura closed her eyes. "Sakura don't give up." Sasuke yelled at her. "Haruno Sakura wake up. Don't close your eyes on me. Stay with us. Sakura!" Aki cried as her chakra expanded. "I love you Sasuke." Sakura said and forever fell asleep.

Aki's chakra died out. Tears fell freely from her eyes. "She's…she's dead Sasuke-san." Aki said. Sasuke nodded. "You did your best Aki don't blame yourself." He told her. She nodded. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on we have to report this to Godaime. I don't think she will be happy about this." Aki nodded. She took his hand and they headed back to the village holding hands.

* * *

Dana, Sharky and I all got full credit for bring in Naruto-kun. Sir Leader put me with Deidara and Tobi. Who knows how long this team is going to last now. But it will be nice to be with a different group after a year with Dana and Sharky. My nickname for Deidara is Deidei. I don't think he likes it. I don't have a name for Tobi but he is more awesome then Dana.

And this is why: I was sitting on the top of a cliff by myself thinking. Tobi came up behind me. "Niata-san can I talk to you?" I stood up and looked at him. "Sure." I replied. He came closer to me. "Close your eyes." He told me. So I did. The next thing I knew I felt his wet lips on mine. Hell, I haven't even seen his face but I love him anyways. I kissed him back. Thinking "Chya this is the best."

The End

* * *

ok so my friend who requested this was like let's add a tobixniata and akixsasuke fics but I'm not sure we will

please review


End file.
